


Unlucky

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average night at Debra's condo while Trevor takes over the place.</p>
<p>This one's not for those who get easily offended, it features poor Floyd being treated less than respectfully by Trevor. Extreme smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, but I couldn't for the life of me think of a decent one... Oh well. Anway, if you don't like extreme smut involving rough sex and an unhappy Floyd then I don't think you'll like this.

It was an immediate reaction. No matter now tired he was, or how little he wanted it to happen, Floyd always found himself waking up at Trevor's arrival. It didn't matter how quiet or how loud the other man was as he let himself into the condo each night, Floyd's body had built up an involuntary reaction, which meant he got little to no sleep nowadays. Every night would go the same way, with only a small amount of variation. Trevor would come in, Floyd would wake up, and someone would have to become Trevor's sex toy. Whether it was a hooker, Wade, or the broken man who was curled up in a ball, a shivering and pathetic mess on the guest bed. He had taken to sleeping in the guestroom recently, if he was going to have sex with the psychopathic man who had barged into his life, at least it wouldn't be in his and Debra's bed. Floyd knew to be cautious during the late hours of the night, trying his damnedest to be silent in hopes that Trevor would think he's asleep and leave him alone, if he was lucky.

But Floyd wasn't lucky. Especially not tonight it seemed. The night began the usual way, Trevor came in, Floyd woke up. The vulnerable man listened intently as he heard Trevor moving about in the living room, bumps and thuds could be heard, none of which Floyd could pinpoint a cause for. It went like that for a while, before silence came. Floyd allowed himself to relax a little, stupidly assuming that Trevor had gone to sleep and he would be spared... But that was never the case. It was only a matter of moments before footsteps could be heard approaching the guest room. Floyd went rigid in anxiety. The door was pushed open, the sound of it moving against the floor felt deafening in the otherwise silent surroundings of the condo. 

Trevor wordlessly walked over the the bed, Floyd opened one eye a little to see the man standing over him, rubbing himself through his dirty grey sweatpants. Floyd's stomach lurched and his heart rate picked up.

"Wake up. I'm horny." The man towering above him commanded in a low voice, thick with arousal.

Floyd knew from experience that pretending to sleep was useless, so hesitantly opened his eyes and turned to the man. He could see Trevor's treeth appear in the dark as the man grinned. Floyd could barely make out the man's form as he snaked over to him, and before he could do anything to stop him, Trevor had him pinned down by his shoulders on the bed and was crawling on top of him. He felt a hand move to the inside of his thigh and slowly trickle upwards.

"Tr-Trevor, I don't want to partake in this... Debra-" Floyd managed to say, trying to muster up some kind of authoritive tone.

"You think I give a fuck about Debra? She's probably screwing one of her coworkers right now." Trevor didn't allow the weaker man to finish, and he impatiently grabbed Floyd's crotch through his pyjama pants. He let out a growl as he felt the other mans package, stroking and squeezing it to provoke a natural reaction.

"I won't stand for this." Floyd tried to sound tough, but failed miserably as his voice wavered nervously. He feebly tried to push Trevor off of him by his shoulders, merely resulting in his hands being pinned above his head.

"The more you struggle, the more you encourage me. You know that, I'm starting to think you enjoy this." Trevor easily held Floyd's arms in place with one hand, his other hand mercilessly working on him. He smirked as he felt the involuntary reaction he was gaining from the man, he was getting him hard.

"I-I disagree, this is not in any way enjoyable..." Floyd struggled against the restraints of Trevor's hands, but knew it was useless.

"This little guy tells me otherwise." A cocky tone seeped into Trevor's voice, and he squeezed roughly on Floyd's growing errection to prove his point. He gave an impatient grunt and pulled his hand away, replacing the lost contact immediately by grinding his own arousal against Floyd's. He let out a groan at the sensation, his hand tightened around Floyd's wrists.

"Trevor, please. Th-this ain't right." Floyd gulped, feeling disgusted at him self for even having a natural reaction to the other mans merciless hands.

"Oh but it feels so good Floyd, how can it be wrong?" He gave a rough thrust of his hips as he spoke. It wasn't long before the tight fabric of his underwear began to make him uncomfortable as they constricted his growing length. He got off of the smaller man and stood beside the bed. "Get up." He ordered. Although hesitant, Floyd did what he was told.

Trevor slipped his hand into the waistband of both his sweatpants and underwear and began to stroke himself slowly. "Take your clothes off." He told Floyd, who just stood there and looked at the floor. "I ain't gonna ask you again, Floyd." He punctuated his words with a threatening growl. The terrified man in front of him nodded and swallowed hard. He began to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands, closing his eyes and thinking of anything other than what was happening.

"Yeah that's it, tough guy. Take 'em off for your Uncle T." Trevor's voice was breathy and low as he increased the pace of his hand. There was something about Floyd's vulnerability and weakness that really drove him wild.

Floyd finished undoing the buttons of his shirt, and he slipped it off, dropping it on the floor. He took a deep breath before moving to the waistband of his trousers, he nervously began to slide them down, shivering as he heard Trevor's growl of approval. He slid the garments all the way down to the floor, then stepped out of them, cupping his junk in a quest for some kind of decency.

Trevor stepped forwards and tugged Floyd's hands away, exposing him. He always felt a rush of dominance and masculinity when he set eyes on Floyd's privates, purely because Trevor was significantly larger and it gave him an ego boost. Trevor quickly pulled his hand out from his pants as he felt himself come a little too close to his climax than he'd like to be.

Trevor grabbed Floyd by the back of his neck with one hand, and all but dragged him over to the dresser against the wall and bent him over it. Trevor was quick to pull his sweatpants down along with his underwear, leaving them to pool around his ankles. He grabbed the petroleum jelly from next to Mr Raspberry Jam, giving the bear a friendly nod as he did so, as if he were real. He opened the tub and dug his fingers in the contents, pulling out a generous amount and smothering his length in the stuff. Trevor then proceeded to spread Floyd's buttcheeks apart with one hand, and use what was left of the lubricant on his other hand to insert two fingers together, not being at all patient. Floyd tensed up around his fingers, and Trevor shuddered in an anticipation, knowing it would soon be his cock emersed in the tight, warm orifice. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of the man, who was writhing and struggling beneath him. Trevor placed his free hand on Floyd's back, pinning him down against the dresser, continuing to loosen him up with his other hand.

"Please Trevor, don't do this..." Floyd pleaded, but Trevor could hear in his voice that he knew it was hopeless. He was breaking him down, just like he loved to. Hearing the weak man begin to give in and take it made Trevor smirk. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out, overcome by the immense, selfish desire to get off, using Floyd as his personal sex doll.

"Shhh shh, relax Floyd." He cooed into the mans ear as he pulled his hips back into his pelvis. He rubbed himself against Floyd's backside, enjoying the sensation of warm flesh against his length. Floyd's fidgeting only increased the friction, causing Trevor to groan. His patience then ran out, and he pulled back and spread Floyd's cheeks again and positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly and carefully he pushed in, more to savour the sensation than to make it less painful for the other man. He let out a shaky groan as the tight ring slid down his shaft. Floyd sucked in a breath through his teeth as the intrusion spiked a sharp pain in his body. He bucked his hips forwards, trying to get away from the sensation, only to have Trevor's hands grasp his hips and pull him back down on his length.

"Ohh you feel so good Floyd... God you're tight..." A shiver ran down Trevor's spine as he spoke through bared teeth. Slowly he began to rock his hips back and forth, loving the way Floyd was involuntarily clenching around his cock. 

"Trevor... I-it hurts." Floyd said in a broken voice, managing only to excite the sadistic man behind him further. It only gained him more pain as Trevor quickened his thrusts at his words, letting out a string of grunts and growls. His eyes were darting back and forth between Floyd's cringing face which was turned to the side, his cheek pressed against the wall in front of him, and his own cock slamming in and out of the tight hole. Trevor couldn't decide which sight was more arousing. He knew he wasn't going to last long anyway with how worked up he'd been before even starting to fuck Floyd, so decided just to have at it without caring how long he lasted.

"Jesus... Fuck..." Trevor spat as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching already. He hooked his arms under Floyd's armpits and pulled him backwards, so his chest was flush against the other mans back, allowing him to penetrate deeper. He put his chin on Floyd's shoulder, watching his face contort in a mixture of pain, disgust and shame. At this point everything was arousing to Trevor, from Floyd's whimpering, cringing with eyes tightly closed, to the rattling sound coming from the dresser as he mercilessly fucked the other man against it. His mind was reeling with all of the possibilities for his climax. He could pull out at the last minute and release all over Floyd's back, or he could stop now and force him to suck him off for the final stretch... The mere thought of what he could do was enough to send him over the edge, not giving him enough time to execute any of his dirty little plans. He came with an animalistic growl, his nails digging into Floyd's skin as he shot his load deep inside him. His thrusts came hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Trevor continued to slam in and out of Floyd throughout his particularly intense climax with a muddle of grunts and groans. He slowed his thrusts down gradually, until he eventually pulled out, watching almost smugly as his come left Floyd's body and began to slip his leg. He was almost proud of the sight he had created before him. The weak man still shakily bent over the dresser, weeping shamefully to himself as the sticky substance dirtied his flesh. The afterglow of Trevor's orgasm was already starting to fade, and his face turned back into his usual scowl as he pulled his trousers back up and stepped away from Floyd. He wordlessly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him, striding off like nothing had ever happened. Just like he always did.

It was an immediate reaction. No matter how tired he was, or little he wanted it to happen, Floyd always found himself weeping after Trevor's arrival, the sweet escape of sleep never being awarded to him. Tonight was no different. Floyd's body had built up an involuntary reaction, which meant he got little to no sleep nowadays. Maybe if he was quiet enough. Maybe Trevor would think he was asleep and leave him alone. If he was lucky. But Floyd wasn't lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anyone out there who isn't disgusted by this, let me know coz its good to know I'm not 100% fucked up xD


End file.
